Pelirroja Blancanieves
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: Una pequeña niña no puede dormir, es por eso que su padre le cuenta la historia de "La pelirroja blancanieves y los siete enanitos": la historia favorita de la pequeña Lily L. Potter.


_-En un muy lejano reino había un viejo pero enorme castillo de enormes torres y altas paredes. Era totalmente hermoso e imponente, simplemente majestuoso. Se encontraba en medio de lo que se conocía como Hogwarts donde todos eran muy felices, llenos de paz y armonía. El pueblo estaba inmensamente agradecido con la familia real pues eran los monarcas que valoraba y apreciaban a sus súbditos, además, de tomarlos en cuenta en todas sus situaciones._

_La familia real siempre fue bien vista por todos los otros reinos lejanos y sus pueblos de la época. Su potencia, su riqueza y todo lo que representaban era bondad absoluta, por lo tanto, habían muchos envidiosos que deseaban una pronta derroca de los reyes y la eliminación de sus herederos, aunque claro, el pueblo jamás traicionaría a la familia real._

_El reino le correspondía desde hace siglos a la legendaria Familia Weasley, unos pelirrojos pecosos que desde el inicio de la vida misma habían gobernado con honestidad y comprensión a un pueblo que necesitaba apoyo._

_El príncipe Arthur Weasley se había casado a los 19 años con la Duquesa Molly. Él como único heredero del Rey alfred Weasley tomó la batuta del Reino Hogwarts tiempo después de la muerte de su padre, por esa misma razón, al poco tiempo de su matrimonio junto a Molly comenzó a gobernar._

_Tiempo después, ellos ya habían formado una gran familia aunque era su sueño tener una hija; desde hace siglos no nacía ninguna joven mujer pelirroja Weasley y para los reyes serían una dicha tener a la primera tas largo tiempo. La reina estaba complacida con sus embarazos pues poseía a seis guapos y encantadores pelirrojos, los príncipes Bill, Charlie, Percy, los gemelos Fred y George, y por último y no menos importante, Ron. Éste último heredando los ojos azul cielo de su abuelo. Finalmente, meses después del nacimiento de su último la gentil reina volvió a quedar embarazada._

_Para finales del invierno decidió subir a una de las altas torres y hacer con sus propias manos un bello y delicado suéter para su futuro hijos. Se sentó junto a la ventana de la torre norte con la vista en la delicada caída de los copos de nieve y siendo calentada por el fuego de la chimenea._

_Nevaba intensamente y se distrajo tanto viendo caer la nieve que se pinchó con la aguja de en el dedo provocando la salida de una pequeña gota de sangre. Ella, soltó la aguja y dirigió su mirada al fuego rojo de la chimenea buscando distraerse de lo ocurrido; observó la postura del fuego encandecente, detalló por un momento la blanca nieve y el marco marrón chocolate de la ventana, y dijo:_

_-Quiero tener una hija tan blanca como la nieva, que tenga un cabello tan rojo como el fuego de la chimenea y los ojos tan marrones como el marco de esta ventana, sin olvidar, unos labios carnosos rojos como mi sangre._

_Meses después para mediados de agosto, el 11 para ser específicos, nació una hermosa niña tan blanca como la nieve con un cabello rojo fuego, unos ojos color chocolate y sus labios carnosos de color rojo sangre, una niña Weasley encantadora y espectacular. _

_Finalmente, después de tantos siglos una Weasley volvía a nacer, una añorada y deseada hija de cabellos rojos digna de su sangre, de su legado y tradición. La familia real, sus hermanos y el pueblo estaban felices por su llegada._

_Tristemente, cuando la pelirroja era muy pequeña su madre desapareció y a los pocos mese fue dada como muerta. Los hijos del rey, y el propio Rey, estaban consternados y abatidos con dicha noticia. Es precisamente por ello, que la prima de la reina llegó tiempo después ofreciéndose a cuidar de los jóvenes herederos._

_Era un mujer doble cara, se hacia pasar como buena frente a unos y fría y malvada frente al resto. En un principio se comportó encantadora frente a la familia real, principalmente con el rey pero tiempo después ante la extraña recaída de Arthur con una extraña enfermedad, mostró su verdadero ser._

_La duquesa quería casarse con el rey para asumir todos los deberes como reina pero el pelirrojo rey aun enamorado de su "muerta" esposa desistió de los planes de boda y es por ello que meses después cayó enfermo casi por completo. De igual manera, la malvada bruja seguía tratando a todos como basura e incluso a los jóvenes príncipes, especialmente con la princesa, por su belleza._

_El objetivo de la malvada mujer fue logrado cuando el rey se enemistó de sus hijos. A pesar de todo, sus hijos jamás tomaron rencor contra su padre sino con esa mujer quien siempre demostró odio y desprecio para con ellos. Los mayores ya se habían casado y en el reino solo quedaba Ron y Ginny._

_Cada mañana la duquesa iba a su tocador privado y le preguntaba a su espejo mágico:_

_-Espejo, amigo mío que jamás mintió, ¿hay mujer más hermosa que yo?_

_Y el espejo contestó:_

_-No conozco a nadie más hermosa que tú._

_La bruja siempre quedaba satisfecha con su respuesta._

_De igual manera, pasaron los años y la princesa Ginny iba creciendo haciéndose día con día más guapa, y todo eso se notó cuando cumplió sus 15 años logrando ser tan bella como la primavera misma. Tanta era la admirable belleza de la joven Weasley que el espejo mágico un día le contestó a la bruja:_

_-Tú eras la más bella hasta ayer, señora, pero la princesa Ginevra también llamada Blancanieves es más bella ahora._

_La reina al oír aquellas palabras se enfureció tanto que decidió mandar a uno de los sirvientes a una terrible misión, diciéndole:_

_-Llévate a Blancanieves a lo más profundo del bosque, mátala y tráeme su corazón paras haber que has cumplido con mi pedido._

_El sirviente fiel a la mujer secuestró a la princesa Ginny llevándola a lo más profundo del bosque._

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí?.-preguntó la hermosa joven._

_-Ya veras.-contestó. _

_A lo lejos vieron un bello ciervo que a la pelirroja le cautivó. El sirviente aprovechando su distracción apuntó con su arma a la princesa y justo cuando pretendía disparar la joven se volteó, al hacerlo, vio al sirviente de una forma asustada, de forma que, el sirviente dudó de su actividad pese a la fidelidad a la duquesa. Sintiendo compasión le dijo:_

_-Ve princesa, adéntrate en el bosque y no regreses al reino. La duquesa quiere hacerte daño, es mala y no dudará en acabar contigo._

_La princesa salió corriendo no sin antes agradecer al sirviente; él mató a un animal de la zona para llevar un corazón a las manos de la duquesa._

_Todos en el reino estaban dolidos por la noticia de la desaparición de la joven Weasley, sus hermanos estaban tristes, cada uno de ellos y sus esposas; el mes pasado Ron se había casado con la condesa Hermione Granger. En cambio el rey, no tenía conocimiento de lo acontecido pues parecía no despertar de un sueño profundo, aunque nadie lo sabía todo se debía a que la duquesa colocaba tres gotas de un fuerte calmante en la bebida matutina del rey._

_Mientras que su familia y el pueblo sufría su desaparición, la princesa se encontraba vagando sola por el oscuro bosque; todo eso hasta que se encontró una casita donde no había nadie y la puerta estaba entreabierta. _

_Era una hermosa casita, pequeña y acogedora. Llamó y llamó y nadie salió, parecía deshabitada aunque imposible puesto que en el interior había camas, muebles, comida y demás. Estaba tan casada que decidió entrar; dentro de la casa todo se encontraba ordenado y limpio. En el centro de la casa había una mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco en donde había siete platos, siete cubiertos, siete copas y siete servilletas. Y en el otro extremo de la casa había siete camas alineadas a la pared._

_Ginny estaba tan hambrienta asi que comió un poco de cada plato y bebió un poco de cada copa. Al rato se tumbó sobre una cama y quedó dormida rápidamente._

_Para principios de la oscura noche llegaron los dueños de esa casita; era siete enanos que trababan en una de las minas del reino vecino. Todos eran hermanos._

_En cuanto entraron se percataron que alguien había invadido su casa y todavía estaba allí. Los sietes enanos contemplaron a esa niña tan hermosa que dormía placidamente._

_-¡Que niña más hermosa!.-exclamó el más anciano_

_-¿Quién será?_

_-Se ve que está muy cómoda, no la despertemos y a la mañana hablamos con ella.-sugirió otro de ellos.-Será lo mejor_

_-Pero es mi cama.-dijo indignado uno de los mayores._

_-Puedes dormir en cualquier otra parte.-respondió el mayor.-ahora todos a dormir._

_Por la mañana, la princesa se despertó y le contó a los enanos su historia; ellos se compadecieron y le ofrecieron su hogar como propio, la princesa estaba infinitamente feliz y les prometió cocinarles, ayudar con la casa y arreglaría lo esencia, todo esto lo sabía pues la duquesa desde hace años no le dejaba disfrutar de las ventajas de ser una princesa._

_Asi lo hicieron por un largo tiempo._

_Meses después los enanos le fueron tomando más y más cariño a la pelirroja blancanieves, la querían proteger y no querían ver sufrir por ningún motivo. Cada mañana antes de salir a la minas le decían:_

_-Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, si la duquesa descubre tu secreto te buscará y querrá hacerte mucho daño, más del que puedes imaginar._

_Paso mucho tiempo antes que la reina volviera a preguntar a su espejo mágico. El Rey seguía vivo pero inconciente, los herederos habían sido expulsado del reino y ella se había auto atribuido la funciones de reina sobre todo Hogwarts. Estaba en su tocador cuando le preguntó a su espejo:_

_--Espejo, amigo mío que jamás mintió, ¿hay mujer más hermosa que yo?_

_Y el espejo contestó:_

_-Tú eras la más bella hasta hace un mes, señora, pero la princesa Ginevra sigue siendo más bella ahora._

_-Imposible… ¡esta muerta!.-gritó chillonamente.-¡Mientes! Esa escoria está muerta._

_-Claro que no, mi señora.-dijo el espejo mostrando la imagen de blancanieves en una casita cerca de una ventana y bordando una manta.-Está vive y es más bella que tú._

_Rápidamente y tras ordenar la ejecución del sirviente que traicionó su confianza y no elaboró su misión, se encerró en su laboratorio mágico para preparar un malvado plan contra la princesa blancanieves._

_-Veamos que podemos hacer…-dijo de modo pensativa observando su estante de pociones.-Debe ser algo pequeño pero infalible._

_-Se tan perfecto como yo…-comentó pasando su fino y esquelético dedo por los nombres de sus pociones y esencias.-… tan bueno y exitoso como yo._

_-Perfecto.-exclamó al encontrar un frasco de veneno.-Ahora debo encontrar la forma de ocultarlo de forma discreta_

_-Una fruta, mi ama.-opinó un extraño ser que parecía un ogro en miniatura.-En una fruta._

_-¡Una fruta! Maravilloso… te has ganado la comida de hoy, Blind.-tomó el frasco y observó la botellita azul.-¿Pero en qué clase de fruta?_

_-La manzana seria perfecta ¿no?.-la bruja alzó una ceja para indicarle que se explicara.-Se supone que la manzana es la fruta del pecado de la tentación. Y dígame mi ama ¿quién rechaza una dulce manzana?_

_-Perfecto.-sonrió maquiavélicamente. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Una mujer transformada a vieja gracias a su hechizo llegó al bosque con una cesta de frutas en su brazo izquierdo. Al llegar a la casa de los enanos llamó a la puerta:_

_-¿Quién es?.-preguntó la pelirroja blancanieves_

_-Una anciana vendedora de frutas.-respondió la malvada bruja_

_-No puedo abrir la puerta, buena señora.-explicó la princesa Ginny.-Los enanos, mis señores, me lo tienen prohibido. Y aunque pudiera abrirles no tengo dinero._

_-No hace falta, solo ábreme la puerta y te obsequiaré una fruta.; me has caído bien muchacha. Yo te la regalo._

_La princesa sin sospechar de esa anciana decidió abrir la puerta para salir, al mismo tiempo que la bruja le ofrecía la manzana, misma que estaba envenenada con una poción de sueño profundo, blancanieves pelirroja aceptó la manzana y, en su primer mordisco, cayó al suelo como muerta._

_-¡Se acabó tu belleza!.-exclamó la reina quitándose su disfraz antes de marcharse._

_Tan rápido como la reina regresó al castillo le hizo al espejo la pregunta se siempre:_

_-Espejo, amigo mío que jamás mintió, ¿hay mujer más hermosa que yo?_

_Y el espejo contestó:_

_-No conozco a nadie más hermosa que tú._

_Ella sonrió satisfecha, su plan había funcionado y se había convertido en la mujer más bella de todo el reino y sus alrededores. La pequeña Weasley por fin era derrotada.-pensó._

_Mientras tanto, los enanos lloraban la "muerte" de la pelirroja blancanieves. La habían encontrado en la entrada de su hogar como muerta y decidieron hacerle una especie de funeral; introdujeron su bello cuerpo en una caja de crista._

_-No debemos enterrarla.-dijo uno de los enanos._

_-Si, eso será lo mejor._

_-La dejaremos en medio del bosque y uno de nosotros siempre será su guardián.-_

_Y asi lo hicieron, Blancanieves parecía dormida en su caja de cristal admirada por los animales y seres del bosque. Su piel seguía siendo tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello rojo fuego, sus labios rojo sangre y sus ojos, aunque cerrados, se podía asegurar que su mirada era de chocolate. Cierto día, un joven príncipe que llevaba años buscando por años la mujer perfecta para él quedó enamorado de la imagen de la pelirroja._

_-Déjenme que la lleve a mi palacio, para tenerla cerca de mi y poder contemplar a la mujer que sería mi esposa.-pidió el príncipe Harry Potter, heredero al reino vecino de Hogwarts_

_Los enanos aceptaron al ver la determinación con la que lo pedía, pero dijeron:_

_-Nosotros la llevaremos al palacio y nos quedaremos junto a ella._

_El príncipe aceptó gustoso no tenía problema con ello siempre y cuando tuviera a esa hermosa, dulce y joven mujer._

_-Asi será.-accedió._

_Los enanos la llevaban al palacio con sumo cuidado, aunque durante el trayecto tuvieron un percance y el féretro de cristal sufrió una fuerte sacudida, provocando que el trozo de manzana que blancanieves tenía en su boca saliera de ella. Ginny despertó._

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?.-dijo al salir del cristal_

_Todos los presentes estaban felices por lo ocurrido, acababa de recuperar a su blancanieves, pero nadie estaba tan feliz como el príncipe que se acercó a ella y con gracia le dijo:_

_-Eres la criatura más hermosa y más dulce que he visto jamás ¿Quieres venir conmigo al palacio de mi padre y ser mi esposa?_

_La princesa también quedó enamorada de él a primera vista, asi que aceptó y junto a los enanos se dirigieron al palacio._

_Precisamente esa noche la malvada bruja le pregunta al espejo lo de siempre y contesta:_

_-Tú eres la más bella antes y ahora lo es Ginny, la Blancanieves pelirroja. Ella es más bella._

_La malvada bruja sintió odio e ira y eso la consumió repentinamente matándola para siempre. Todos su hechizos como la enfermedad del rey, su enemistad con sus hijos y la desaparición de la reina terminaron con su muerte. La reina Molly apareció justamente para la boda de la princesa Ginevra y Harry. Años después tuvieron tres maravillosos hijos_

_Fin _

-Papi ese es mi cuento favorito.-dice una pequeña niña con sueño desde su cama

-El mío también princesa.-le responde su padre

-Me encanta que blancanieves sea pelirroja como yo.-sonríe.-¿Te gusta que blancanieves sea pelirroja?

-Me encanta.-dijo con sinceridad.-¿Sabias que su única hija es pelirroja?

-No

-Pues si. Es asi como tú.-contesta sin percatarse de la presencia de su esposa junto a la puerta

-Que bello. ¿Tú crees que yo condiga un príncipe como el del cuento?

-Espero que eso suceda dentro de unos treinta años.-murmuró para si. Su esposa lo escuchó y rió por lo bajo

-¿Qué dices papi?

-Que si princesa. Tú encontraras a tu príncipe.-dice su madre acercándose.-Es hora de dormir

-Es verdad. Gracias por el cuento papi.

-De nada princesa.

-Buenas noches mami, buenas noches papi

-Buenas noche hija.-contestan ambos

Ellos salen del cuarto de su hija y tras pasar frente al cuarto de James y el de Albus, van a su propia habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Sabes que blancanieves no es pelirroja ¿verdad?.-pregunta Ginny

-Lo se, lo se.-acepta Harry.-Pero a Lily le encanta esa historia

-Lo se. Y a mi también, especialmente el príncipe.-dice acostándose.

-Y a mi la princesa.

Se besan

-Espero que Lily consiga a su príncipe

-No juegues ese terreno, Ginevra.

Ella ríe y se besan de nuevo,

FIN.


End file.
